Nico in Wonderland
by BadTouchAngel
Summary: Nico falls down a hole in Zeus's fist, while following a white rabbit. I doubt you need more of an explanation. I own neither the characters, nor the idea of Wonderland. Contains Solangelo


Hey!

So I've been playing around with this idea for a while, and I wanted to see what would happen if I threw Nico into Wonderland. So I did. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, and the idea of Wonderland is also not mine. Those belong to their respective authors. The only things that are mine are things that you don't recognize from either of them.

(Oh yeah, and the entire story is from Nico's point of view)

* * *

My day could have been normal. Well, as normal as it can be for a demigod son of Hades. If only I hadn't followed that stupid rabbit...

Monster hunting usually wasn't this mind-numbingly boring. It looked as if there wasn't a single monster inside camp. Even though that was good, given the circumstances, it just got annoying. I've been in the forest for over two hours, and the scariest thing I've come across, has been a squirrel. I know. Terrifying.

Something flashed in the corner of my eye, causing me to freeze, until I realized that it was just a rabbit. I turned to stare at it, and it occurred to me, that this might not be your average rabbit.

For starters, he was unnaturally white. There wasn't a single spot of dirt on him. Not only that, but he was wearing a jacket. A purple jacket with the Camp Jupiter insignia, which drove me to assume that it was one of the visiting Romans' pet, but then it started talking. It pulled a golden pocket watch out of the jacket pocket. Upon seeing the time, he almost dropped the watch. He turned to me, with a crazed look in his eyes, as if he knew I'd been watching the entire time.

"Oh, Styx, I'm going to be so late!" Without another word, he bounded off, casting wary glances behind him every so often.

My curiosity overwhelmed my sanity, as I ran after the talking rabbit, ignoring the voice in my head telling me to turn back and get as far away from that psycho-rabbit as possible. The chase took me over rocks, and fallen trees, occasionally merging with the shadows only to reappear a few meters closer. I felt like I was flying. I hadn't had this much fun in days, maybe even weeks, as the two camps struggled to rebuild what was left of our homes. The trees flew past me at break-neck speeds. When I looked down, I saw that I had mud caking my bare arms and tears in my black jeans. After a few more minutes, my legs started to ache. I hardly ever had to run anywhere ever since I was able to shadow-travel, so I was a bit out of practice when it came to marathoning.

After what seemed like ages to my unpracticed legs, the rabbit finally stopped in front of Zeus's fist. It looked at me with pitiful eyes, like I'd just arrived at my own funeral. Then, in a few little jumps, it reached the top, and slipped through a crack. I scrambled to the top, sure that something horrible had happened to that rabbit. Daedalus' labyrinth was gone. Destroyed, so where was that rabbit? But, I didn't have time to think about that, because, as I stepped closer to the crack the rabbit went through, the rocks underneath me seemed to vanish. I felt my feet go out from under me, and with an undignified scream, fell down a deep, dark hole.

The space under Zeus's fist was like a bottomless pit. It was flooded with shadows but, I found I couldn't control them enough to stop my fall. I was alone, and possibly falling to my death. Now that I thought about it, this fall was a lot like my fall into Tartarus. I started to panic. If that's where this hole ended up, I was doomed. I'd barely survived my first time in the pit. Being there a second time would bring back repressed memories, which would then drive me insane.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been falling, but, I've been steadily losing any hope of the fates trying to keep me sane. Or maybe it was that curse that had been so generously bestowed upon all children of Hades, that dictated that none of us could live a happy, or Zeus forbid, normal life. I looked down, half expecting to see the fires of hell, but receiving something entirely different. Instead of the harsh red glow of the Phlegethon, I saw a white light, almost like some sort of emergency flare. As I kept falling, the flare got brighter. And when it couldn't get any brighter, I fell straight through it. And broke a ceiling. I was approaching the ground, what seemed to be a solid tile floor, and finally, my battle training kicked in. I imagined falling from the back of an eagle in Camp Jupiter, and twisted in the air to become as upright as possible. Going by pure instinct, I went into somersault, hit the floor rolling, and came up in a crouch. I looked around and couldn't help but feel stupid for thinking that I was going to Tartarus, again. I was the least Tartarus related thing imaginable. I was in a ballroom.

It made absolutely no sense, but that's what it was. All over the place, there were small, glass tables, and velvety, red curtains. At the front of the room there was a miniature stage, complete with chairs, music stands, a conductor's podium, and various musical instruments. On the table nearest to me, was a small wooden box. I walked closer, and saw a sticker on the top.

It said, "Open me."

Without giving it too much thought, I carefully opened the lid, and was astonished to find a fully stocked reserve of ambrosia.

A sharp pain flared up in my arm, and I looked over to see blood soaking through the fabric of my shirt. I had pulled out my stitches while chasing after that damn rabbit. If this really was ambrosia than I should eat it before I lose too much blood. I picked up a square of the godly food, and took a bite. It tasted like pasta, the one my mother used to make, back before we left Italy.

As soon as I swallowed it, I felt myself growing. My legs seemed to get longer and heavier. The floor was getting farther and farther away.

"Goodbye, feet." I muttered sullenly, as my head shot up the same opening I had just finished falling through. Except now, I wasn't the only one in the hole. Falling past me were pieces of furniture, a torch from my cabin, several clocks and watches, and a wind spirit, or aurae, who waved at me cheekily before floating. Among the debris, I spotted a small, glass bottle. It was filled with shimmery golden liquid, like nectar. I made a wild grab, and managed to catch it by a tag that was attached to the cap. I brought it closer to my face.

It read, "Drink me."

"Well," I reasoned, "If the ambrosia made me grow, than the nectar should make me shrink, right?" Without giving it much more thought, I uncorked the bottle, and drank it like a shot.

Instantly, I felt myself shrink, but I was still several hundred meters in the air. And, I fell again.

* * *

When I came to, I was sprawled over a glass table. Funny, they weren't supposed to be big enough to support my weight, let alone be big enough for me to sprawl like a starfish in the middle and have no limbs hang off the edge. I flipped onto my back and did a mental check for injuries, but found none. The tremendous fall hadn't affected me in any way. I stood up and walked to the edge of the table. It looked pretty far down, almost as if everything in the room had grown, and I'd been returned to my regular size. A shadow passed over me, and I looked up to see a wooden box. The same wooden box that had held the ambrosia that made me get bigger. That meant that...Oh, Styx.

Nothing had grown. I had shrunk.

I scowled. First, I was too big, and now I was too small. Brilliant. I felt myself blush as my mind pulled out a memory.

* * *

I was walking to the dining pavilion with Percy. We'd just finished sparring, ending with a score of 5-4, and me winning. The weather was nice. Camp was bustling with activity for the first time since before the Giant War. I heard someone call our names, and turned to see Will, running towards us with a huge smile on his face. I tapped Percy's arm, signaling for him to wait while Will caught up. Although I'll never admit it out loud, I had developed a microscopic crush on Will during the time I had spent in the infirmary, and now he was one of my best friends. Of course, it didn't help that my crush seemed to get bigger everyday. I felt myself reddening at the revelation. Thankfully, if Percy had noticed, he didn't say anything. Will came to a stop beside me, and after a few seconds, we set off again to the fore-mentioned pavilion.

"So, Will, how are things going in the infirmary?" Percy asked, giving me a sidelong glance. Shit, he had noticed! Will frowned, shrugging tiredly.

" The place is overflowing with wounded campers. It's like a sea of injuries. My siblings and I haven't been able to sit down in ages. There are just too many people who've been hurt in the war. The best we can do is try to keep them alive for the time being." He sounded downright broken. I had to physically restrain my hand so that I wouldn't reach out to comfort him. Percy grinned deviously, glancing at me again.

"Hey, Will, how would you react if we miniatured Nico?"He asked, a fragment of his smirk evident in his voice. It was Will's turn to blush.

"What?" he stuttered out, looking at me as I glared at Percy, who shrugged.

"I'm curious. And, I overheard some girls from Hecate talking about it, so…" He replied, feigning innocence. Will straightened, clearing his throat, a smile back on his face.

"Well, it would be cool, I guess. Kinda cute, too, if you think about it," he laughed, "I doubt he'd like it though!"

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"

* * *

I shook my head. Will had been right, I definitely didn't like it. I looked over at the wooden box. Maybe, there was more ambrosia left, and I could make myself big again. I got up, noticing a slight ache in my legs. My stomach growled. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days. I looked into the open box, only to find nothing but a totally useless golden key. I was about to throw the box off of the table in frustration, but, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a white blur. My demigod reflexes lashed out, causing me to pull out my Stygian iron sword, but there was no need. The rabbit had returned. It ran from one side of the room to the other, in a single flash of light.

"Gonna be late, gonna be late," it muttered, running to a tiny door I hadn't noticed in my earlier appraisal of the room. He swung it open, and darted through without another word, slamming it shut behind it him. Without an hesitation, I jumped of the table and ran to the door, eager to get out of this stupid room. I made it to the door without tripping, which was somewhat hard due to the new size of my feet. I frantically pulled on the handle, yet got nowhere. This was beginning to grate on me. I needed to get out of this room. I put my back against the wall, and slid to the floor. Was there no hope of getting out? Was I bound to just stay here for the rest of eternity? No. It couldn't just end like that. I couldn't have survived Tartarus just to get stuck in this miserable reality. And just when I had finally started to be accepted. Pretty freaking brilliant. I looked up the handle. Beside it, there was a small golden lock. My thoughts immediately flew to the golden key in the box. I ran towards it, with the hope of climbing up one of the legs.

Then something else happened. I ran into the table's shadow, and I vanished. I felt the familiar pull of shadow-travel, but it was more aggressive. Involuntary.

I landed in a bush somewhere, with my back against a door. I was surrounded by forest. For one hopeful moment, I thought I was back at Camp, but then I caught a glimpse of the rabbit bounding farther into a forest.

Nope. I was still here. But, I'd gotten through the door. Finally a good thing.

* * *

Okay, so that's done. To those who are reading my other stories, which i have not updated in a while, I'm sorry! There will be an update to both, I promise!

On another note, read, review, please don't tell me I suck, and yeah! Have a nice day!


End file.
